paradisaccordfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheriour
Basic Information Name: Cheriour (it is pronounced "cherry-orr") Journal: challengesworld Race: Angel of the Lord Age: No way to really know, looks around his twenties or thirties. Actually thousands of years old. Height: '''5"7' '''Weight: '''More than you think. '''Played by: Crystal Arrived in Paradisa: September 9, 2011 Appearance When one sees Cheriour for the first time, it is a radically unnerving experience. Because the first thing you notice are those eyes of his. They're not normal eyes; in fact, they're not even eyes at all. They're literally two working clocks stuck in his head where his eyes should be. This unsettles a lot of people, and they don't even bother to notice the rest of the angel after that. It doesn't help that he almost always has a Cheshire-Cat grin on his face, as if he's amused by everything around him. His short hair burns with a deep orange color, and he always seems to wear clothes that have the color red in them, as if he's subconsciously referring to the duty he performs for a living. Most of the time he wears a red military uniform with gold tassels and highlights, along with knee-high black boots. On occasion he is dressed in suits or other formal attire, but he would never be caught dead in casual clothing. It simply isn't him. And, like any angel, Cheriour has a pair of magnificent wings that he sometimes reveals to others. But they're not exactly normal wings- they seem partially mechanical, as if they're simply parts of a grander machine. But the feathers on them are quite real, and Cheriour can fly around with them without any problem. When he hides them, they simply fold in and disappear, as if they were never there in the first place. People nearby can hear his clocks tickingrather softly, and whenever he teleports himself, the sound of gears twisting always seems to accompany it. Personality When one meets Cheriour for the first time, the first question they usually ask is not "Who are you?" or "What are you?". It's "What sort of drugs are you on?" Unlike the popular view of angels, which are often seen as calm, stoic, benevolent beings, Cheriour is a babbling mad man of an angel who seems to take a childish delight in almost everyone he sees. He'll ramble on endlessly about the weather, get off topic all the time, ask too many questions, or just generally not take any rules of good conversation into account. Of course, it's to be expected- Cheriour hasn't talked much with human beings, and the only ones he has talked with are now dead. The main thing about Cheriour is that he loves human beings more than anything else in the world. They're a race to be respected, and although his job is to weed out those whose hearts are the darkest, he still loves them as a whole. He'll do anything to try to please them, and it shows when he talks- he always uses words like "sir" or "miss" and is generally a very polite person to talk to. Once you get over the whole creepy clocks-for-eyes thing, he really isn't a bad person and will probably be one of your greatest friends if you allow him to be. But underneath the cheery smile and energetic disposition lies a very different picture. You see, Cheriour kills people on a regular basis. And on the inside, he feels the guilt swarming up inside him whenever he focuses too long on what he does. He doesn't just babble on and on about unrelated topics because he likes the sound of his own voice- it's literally the thing that's keeping his sanity in check. By distracting himself with trivial things, he is able to avoid the brutal truth of what he does. That being said, he doesn't feel guilt that he ever took the job- he knows it is a necessity and that no other angel he knows can do it- he only feels it because he knows he's ended human lives with his own hands. Cheriour is a very sympathetic creature most of the time, but when it comes to what he does, he has to put that aside and do his job. He'll laugh and grin when he's tracking a murderer down, and seemingly show no pity towards his prey. It's the reason why they call him a "terrible angel" down on Earth. To most human beings, he's an avenging angel, a spirit of retribution that won't hesitate to bring justice on the ones who deserve it. And he does his duty well. It's the way he protects the human race he loves so dearly. History In the beginning, there was God. And God formed the angels, which would serve Him for all his needs concerning humanity. Cheriour was one of these angels. When He discovered that people were murdering one another and generally being corrupted by their own selfish desires, He called for an angel to take care of the matter so that the ones who followed God would be able to live without fear of their influence. And Cheriour, being the lover of humanity that he was, stepped up for the job. He was given a sword blessed by his fellow brethern, so that if a human was being tainted by the influence of a demon, he could banish it back to where it came from. But after he went and performed his first murder, Cheriour realized how truly horrible it was. He had thought that there was nothing to it, that it was a simple duty that required no effort. But he was wrong. He continued to perform his job, but as time went on and the corruption spread, he began to have something akin to a nervous breakdown. He was killing the thing he loved most in the world besides God, after all. So, one day, after he had finished off a particularly cruel serial killer, he stumbled into the abode of his best friend, an angel called Pendroz who ruled over the ninth hour of the day. He had but one request for his friend. "Find some way to stop the screaming in my head..." Realizing just how much the guilt was eating Cheriour from the inside, Pendroz collaborated with the other angels of the hours and decided that the best way for Cheriour to deal with it was to provide a distraction for him, something he could focus on besides the duty he was supposed to perform. It was Cheriour, in the end, who suggested the idea of his eyes being replaced by clocks. And so, Cheriour got the distraction he needed. Instead of screaming, he would hear the quiet ticking in his head, a sound that was enough to quell the guilty feelings raging in his heart. Plus, the clocks served a purpose too- he could use them to count down the time a criminal had left before he came to finish them off. But after thousands of years of doing his job, a problem arose. There was someone going around killing angels down on Earth, and no one had no idea who it was. With the help of Pendroz, he is tracking the murderer down, playing an intricate game of cat and mouse that could result in either predator or prey getting killed. Who has the upper hand? And who will not live to see the day? It's all up in the air, and as the clocks wind closer to the destruction of all angels on Earth, Cheriour has to hurry before it's much too late. Strengths Weaknesses Relationships Category:Characters